STICK: Fall Of Mankind
STICK: Fall Of Mankind is the first game of the STICK Franchise. Story Everyone tought that Stick Figures are part of our imaginations. But everyone was wrong... ~Narrator at the Intro. They attacked without prior warning, and every military forces in the world was overwhelmed. It was an army so powerful that it forced the union of every nation in the world to combat it. But it wasn't enough to stop them... The STICK, after centuries of observing mankind, finally leads an attack on mankind. With their advanced technologies, they took control of many nations, including the United States. Only with a group of superhumans known as Raiders were able to put an end to the STICK's terror, and so they did, for a while... Thus the RAIDERS is formed. The Humankind Military Forces returned the damages done by the STICK to them, forcing the enemy army to retreat from Europe. Plot The game starts with the player taking control of David Fomes as he helps the HMF to repel the STICK from Moscow, Russia. Upon reaching the center of the city, the player confronts a Mobile Fortress as the first boss, and destroys it. Ending the first chapter. The second chapter begins with David and 2 other RAIDERS members: Edge Calloway and Alice Lou, being briefed on the operation to reclaim the US. But was interrupted when the STICK bombards London (which is the RAIDERS' base of operation). At this point, the player is able to switch to Edge or Alice to combat the enemy. After decimating the STICK Air Forces, it is revealed that the STICK has more firepower coming from the ocean. The Raiders then proceeds to decimate the enemy battle-carriers and Mega Destroyers, then confronts the mothership of the armada: the Adamant Ocean, which they proceeds to sink. Chapter 3 starts with the operation already begun, and the player-character is dropped off at Brazil. The Raiders plan to get onto the STICK's cargo train to get to the US faster. On board the train, the Raiders fights hundreds of STICK soldiers along with their damage tanker: the Sky Hunters. Upon reaching the main engine, the Raiders are confronted by the huge VTOL Gunship: Hellfire. After through battles, the Hellfire is destroyed, but with the train along with it. Chapter 4 starts as the Raiders trek through Mexico, which has been reduced to a wasteland since the STICK attacked. Here, enless waves of enemy forces will swarm the player, with Dropships and APCs deploying soldiers plus lots of Shell Tanks, the trek isn't even describable. At the Mexico/ US border the Raiders are stopped by STICK Officer Carlos, who arrives with a prototype Mecha. Carlos challenges the Raiders to a fight, and so another boss battle begins. The final chapter begins, with the Raiders storming STICK-controlled America. Destroying every enemy units, including Flying Fortresses. After destroying every single enemy in New York, the Raiders are attacked by the lead Flagship: Vindicator. The Raiders fights and destroy the Flagship as the final boss of the game. With the destruction of the Vindicator, the STICK loses control of the US and is forced to retreat. And so the operation ends. The Raiders involved are credited for the HMF's victory, but just as they are about to recieve their Medal of Honor, they are interrupted when the Chinese PLA sends a transmission requesting help from the HMF. Hearing that, the RAIDERS members picked up their equipments, and headed for China, to stop the STICK once again... Playable Raiders *David Fomes: his special power is of a typical Raider's: super strength and super jumps. He carries a Mechsword as his main weapon. He is the default character. *Edge Calloway: an adept at controlling Electricity, he carries the Shigame as his main weapon. He trades low speed for high defense. *Alice Lou: Her weapon of choice is the Sturmhimel, a tech bow. She is able to shoot arrows at inhuman speed, and also creates an endless supply of arrows by duplicating them with her Element Replication ability. Trades low firepower for ranged attacks and high speed. Has manual aiming instead of auto-aim. Notable Bugs #A glitch can occur with Alice's arrows where they become completely invisible, but they can still hurt enemies. Unused Contents #Using a 3rd party program, the player can find what appears to be the model of the Portal Gun from the game Portal. #Skin files for the Female Soldiers were found in the data, but wasn't used until STICK 2. Trivia #In the American and European release of the game, the destruction of Mexico was described as a "precision atomic blast", but in the Japanese version, the destruction wasn't even mentioned, even though it is still present. #Strangely enough, the Flying Fortresses are referred as Tetsuyuki in the Japanese version, which does not relate them to their original name. The same goes for the fourth boss, which was called Tetsukyojin (it's original name is simply "Carlos") #Even though Flagships are present in this game, the player only gets to fight the Vindicator until STICK 6, where they are introduced as Tank-Level enemies. #In the epilogue, Alice appears to be looking at David while thinking about something. This is speculated to be her love for David at first... #Apparently the events of the STICK Franchise takes place in not just the distant future, but an alternate universe as well. This can be proved by the nonexistence of governments but the US Congress in the game world, effectively making the US President the only government representative in the world. #The STICK universe seems to have a different course of history too. This is proven when the unnamed US President said that "Good thing the Germans didn't participate in both World Wars, or else we will have trouble convincing them to help fight the STICK". Evidently, the Nazi never existed in the STICK universe. Category:Main series Category:Games